


Black Roses And Hail Mary's Can't Bring Back What's Taken From Me.

by RahRaZorBlade



Series: Omega Drop [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Azumane Asahi, Alpha Kageyama Tobio, Alpha Sawamura Daichi, Alpha Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Omega Hinata Shouyou, Omega Nishinoya Yuu, Omega Sugawara Koushi, Omega Tsukishima Kei, Omega Verse, Sugamama, Team Bonding, Team as Family, kageyama blames himself, omega drop, omegadrop, worried Kageyama, worried team
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 18:22:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7325623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RahRaZorBlade/pseuds/RahRaZorBlade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Suga 'drops' after thinking he's been replaced by Kageyama.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black Roses And Hail Mary's Can't Bring Back What's Taken From Me.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RedJusticeLibra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedJusticeLibra/gifts).



> This is for RedJusticeLibra. I didn't know what 'problem' to go with, so I wrote both!! I really hope you enjoy them!
> 
> (Title:Gone Away - The Offspring)

He was meant to be the strong one. The one everyone turned to when they needed help. 

But how was he meant to help anyone when he felt so...down?

"You alright?" Tanaka asked, his hand resting on the Omega's shoulder. 

Suga blinked slowly.  
"Yeah-just. Yeah-yeah I'm good." He said, shaking the fog from his head. 

"Alright then!" The Alpha smiled, relieved. 

Why did he lie? Of course he wasn't okay! He had been replaced! By someone younger and so much better then him. 

He let out -what he thought was- a small whine. Earning the attention of all the other Omegas.

"Everything alright, Mum?" Noya asked with a frown. 

Suga nodded.  
"Yeah, of course." He smiled. 

Tsukishima kept looking at him, the tall blonde wasn't convinced. 

"I'm fine, Kei." The older Omega reassure. 

Tsukishima nodded slowly, turning around to join back in the game. 

Suga blinked back the tears. How could he let this happen? 

His mind became foggy and his vision blurry. 

He heard a distressed voice yell out his name before he collapsed. 

"Koushi!" Daichi yelled, running over to his Mate. 

"Suga. Come on, wake up. What the hell happened?" The Captain yelled. 

The Omegas whined. 

"Something wasn't right. He- he's sad." Hinata sniffled, laying on top of the team Mum.

"He hasn't been himself for a while." Tsukishima added, laying next to Suga and Hinata. 

"Puppy pile?" Noya suggested, looking to the captain for permission. 

Daichi sighed but nodded.  
How could he deny the Omegas their instincts?

"Everyone come huddle around, we're going to make a puppy pile. So find a spot and stay put." Daichi said. 

Daichi took the spot next to his mate.  
"Come on, Suga. We need you. We love you. We-we don't know what to do. We need your help. C'mon my beautiful Omega." He said, caressing the Omega's cheek. 

Suga subcontiously rubbed his face into the palm. 

"Did you see that?!" Noya yelled excitedly. 

"I did!" Hinata smiled widely. 

"Cmon Suga." Asahi said. 

"I wonder why he dropped." Ennoshita thought out loud. 

Everyone nodded. 

"Well-what if its my fault?" Kageyama gulped. 

Everyone turned their attention to the Alpha, who was biting the inside of his cheek, with his head slightly bowed. 

"What do you mean, Kageyama? you didn't do anything. We all know you'd never hurt Suga." Hinata sat up with a frown. 

Kageyama shook his head.  
"I would never hurt him purposely, but I DID come in here and replace him."

"It's not your fault." Suga's hoarse voice was heard. 

The grey haired member sat up, looking to the Alpha. 

"Mum!" Noya smiled at Suga who was now awake. 

"Oh thank god." Daichi mumbled, flopping back into the ground with exhaustion and relief. 

"Come here." Suga said to Kageyama, his smile showing concern. 

The dark haired boy crawled over to the Omega. His head still bowed. 

Suga grabbed the other's face and raised his head. 

"It's not your fault, Tobio. I was just- jealous? I guess. I do feel replaced with you being here. But I could never hate you, not ever." He said, hugging the younger male. 

Kageyama hesitantly hugged back, not use to such physical contact. (Except with Hinata, who is like a leech!)

"Should we continue the game?" Tanaka spoke up from the back. 

Daichi was about to say no and dismiss everyone, but Suga beat him. 

"You can all play, I'm feeling much better now." He said, still looking at Kageyama, making sure the Alpha was okay. 

Kageyama cleared his throat.  
"I-i want you to take my spot. I think you should play." 

Suga was shocked, but he smiled.  
"No that's okay-"

"No really, I want you to play." 

"Thank you, Tobio. I really appreciate that, but I won't be about to play today, I feel a little weak." Suga said with tears in his eyes. He kissed the Alpha's forehead

Tobio blushed before turning around, facing Noya and Hinata who were both sniggering. 

Suga stood up, helping the Alpha up too.  
"Now, get out there and kick butt." He said, fixing the collar of Kageyam's shirt. 

"You can play tomorrow." Kageyama mumbled. 

Suga nodded.  
"I will. Thank you, Tobio."

Kageyama nodded before running onto the court. 

"You sure you're okay? Should I ring a doctor?" Daichi fussed. 

"I'm fine, Daichi. But YOU get onto that court and keep the kids in line." Suga laughed, poking the Alpha in the chest.

Daichi shook his head with a smile.  
"Are you still claiming they're ours kids?" 

Suga nodded.  
"Yep, every last one of them." He joked. 

Daichi shook his head and jogged to join the game. 

Suga watched the game for as long he could, before exhaustion took over and he dozed off to sleep. 

He couldn't wait till he was back on the court.


End file.
